


Fire and Earth

by sqacey



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: When your village is destroyed, you'll want revenge, right?Evan didn't expect that he'd be getting his revenge with the people who likely caused the destruction.(atla au)





	Fire and Earth

“Evan, where are we going?” Jared whined, dragging his feet. He was a few feet behind Evan, and he kept getting slower. Evan stopped, holding his hand out in a _stop_ gesture and disregarding everything Jared had said. The earthbender saw _someone_ he didn't know, someone who didn't belong here.

It was a firebender, two of them. He could hear Jared slowly taking his sword out of wear it hung on his side. Jared was always ready to defend the other boy, and no matter how much Jared claimed that it was just because his parents told him that he had to, there was some other reason.

Evan didn't want to fight. An amateur earthbender who didn't have any fighting experience and a nonbender stood no chance against two firebenders if it came down to it.

They'd be taken hostage or, well, die. Evan would rather avoid either option, but they seemed to notice that Jared and Evan were staring.

“W-who are you?” Evan called, clenching his hands into fists. Maybe he could summon enough strength to form a wall and then he and Jared could run. But that wasn't a good option. That would take too much energy and he'd probably pass out.

The firebenders were walking in their direction, and Evan could see them more clearly. One of them had his hands in fists, fire forming some kind of _halo_ around them. It was intimidating, to say the least.

“Don't come any closer.” Jared stepped in front of Evan, holding his sword up as a shield. He narrowed his eyes, trying to intimidate them. Trying not to show how afraid he was. He wasn't tired anymore. He had to protect Evan, even if it killed him.

And the firebender let a fireball shoot towards Jared.

 

Evan didn't know what to do. He couldn't help Jared without potentially hurting him, and the person who was fighting him didn't seem to want to stop either.

 

“Connor, stop!” The younger one of the two called, racing after Connor. Evan watched for a moment before charging after Jared. He'd summon a wall of earth if he had to, and if he passed out, so be it. If both he and Jared were safe, he didn't mind it.

“Jared, stop!” Evan called out. The village was getting further and further away. This had to be a trap, but if it was, why was Connor’s… sister? Evan guessed, trying to stop it as well?

Jared looked back at Evan for a moment, letting his guard down.

Evan made the earth rise up between Jared and Connor. And then he passed out.

* * *

 

Evan woke up to Jared sitting over him worriedly, his sword on the ground. Evan sat up and looked around. The firebenders were still here, on the other side of a campfire, with someone he hadn't seen earlier.

“Why are they still here?” He looked at Jared again.

“Well, uh, they’re on our side?” Jared rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “They’re hiding from the firenation.”

Evan looked back over at them. He didn't get it, why were they hiding from the firenation?

“I'm Zoe, and that's my brother, Connor.” Zoe leaned back on her hands, “We’re firebenders who got in trouble for 'assisting the escape’ of a prisoner.” Zoe gestured at the third person, “That’s Alana. She's the prisoner.” Alana waved at him. Evan nodded, waving back. Connor didn't acknowledge him.

 

“We should get back to the village.” Evan looked back at Jared. His mom must be so worried. He may have Jared with him, but neither of them were very strong in a fight, and Jared tended to rush into fights without thinking.

Zoe's smile quickly turned into a frown as she shared a nervous look with Alana.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jared or Evan.

 

“Uh, I don't think that's a good idea.” Alana spoke, looking at them, “I don't think you two should go there.” She looked back at Zoe for a moment. Zoe was tracing a finger in the dirt, not making eye contact.

“Oh, let them go.” Connor finally spoke, “I don't want them tagging along anyways, they'll just get us caught.”

Jared reached for his sword again, and Evan tapped his hand lightly.

“Why shouldn't we go back?” Evan's voice was higher than normal, he was nervous about the way they were acting.

Zoe looked up at Connor, seeming to try and will him to stay silent. Connor either wasn't picking up on it or ignoring her.

“Your village is probably gone.” Connor lit a flame in his hand and then extinguished it immediately to demonstrate his point.

 

Evan instinctively grabbed Jared's wrist in order to keep him from attacking Connor. He didn't know what Connor was talking about, who would destroy their village? It was just a peaceful trading village. Unless…

Jared came to the same conclusion.

“It was you three, wasn't it? You lead the entire firenation to our village!” He stood up, forcing Evan to let go. Jared was angry, to say the least.

“We didn't do it on purpose!” Alana stood up, “They destroyed my home too.”

Evan watched them, watched Jared to make sure he didn't get himself hurt.

“Jared, let's check the village.” Evan stood and put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. He didn't want to think about what had happened to Alana at this time, he was too afraid for his own village. If Connor was right, then what happened to his mom? To Jared's parents? To everyone who called the village home? Jared nodded and picked up his sword before starting to walk back, Evan following.

Alana, Zoe, and Connor followed them hesitantly, fairly far behind.

* * *

 

Everything was charred. Evan stared at the burnt husks of houses, some still burning. He hoped everyone had escaped, that no one had been trapped inside a burning house and that no one had been captured.

But he also wasn't hopeful. He knew that people were captured. People probably died.

“Evan, I-” Jared leaned against the earthbender, tears falling down his face. Evan felt himself crying too as they stared at the burnt remains of their village. Evan fell to the ground, and Jared fell beside him, head on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, uh, I'm sorry.” Zoe kneeled down next to Evan, “We never meant for this to happen.”

 

“I’ll… Be right back.” Evan stood up and walked to the remains of his house. He stared at it silently, there was nothing to say. Everything was gone, just like that.

And he couldn't save anyone.

 

He made flowers sprout around his house. Sunflowers around the outside. Small dandelions around where his room was. Tigerlilies around where his mom's room was.

And in the center, a small oaktree sapling. The tree would grow larger, and it would spread, and it would take over his old home. But it was his own memorial of his village. It was how he could find it again, even when it was taken over by the forest once more.

The forest would reclaim its land, and Evan would help it along.

* * *

 

They were a group now, Evan guessed. The five of them, on the run from the firenation. He stopped walking.

“We have to rescue them.” Everyone looked at him, surprised. Jared approached him.

“As much as I agree, we can't.” He put his hand on Evan's shoulder, “It's too dangerous.” Jared and Evan seemed to be locked in a staring contest, neither of the boys moving nor blinking. None of the other three wanted to interrupt them, either.

“Fine, Evan, we'll find a way to rescue everyone.” Jared broke the silence first. He really couldn't say no to Evan, honestly. Evan, though, seemed pleased with himself. He had gotten what he wanted: to rescue anyone taken as prisoners.

  
He would complete his goal, he would find his mom, or he'd die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and finish this ahh,,, i just got an idea for this and went with it. It makes me happy honestly
> 
> Evan is an earthbender, Connor and Zoe are firebenders, and Jared is a nonbender. As for Alana, you'll have to wait to find out.


End file.
